The Journey East
by Ciamil B
Summary: Poor Mystel Khalid did not know quite what he was getting himself into when he decided to go to Japan, until he actually got there. Then he decided that he was in hell. A hell filled with perverted people who kept on touching him. MostxMystel. R&R!


The Journey East

By: Ciamil B.

Summary: Poor Mystel Khalid did not know quite what he was getting himself into when he decided to go to Japan, until he actually got there. Then he decided that he was in hell. A hell filled with perverted people who wanted to 'get with him'. This is Mystel's journey in Japan, also known as "The Journey East".

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Lukman and Tumaini belong to me.

* * *

Mystel knew coming to Japan was a really bad idea. Wait, cross that last sentence out. It was the worst idea he had ever come up with in the history of his life. And a couple of past ones, too.

In short, Mystel was screwed. With a capital S. So Mystel was Screwed.

Maybe this was like a preview of what it would be like when he actually got to the BEGA headquarters to start his job. If so, then Mystel wanted to buy a plane ticket as soon as possible and hightail it out of the hellhole. Why? Why didn't his ride come? Why???

In a short span of three hours from when he left the airport, to now, after he walked back to civilization, he had been hit on by twenty different guys, groped by forty, and nearly raped by ten. His toga-like clothes had been ripped many times, revealing a lot of tanned skin to people who were walking past. Luckily, Mystel was wearing under-clothing. Unfortunately, they were tight boxer shorts that did nothing to help his quest to stay a virgin.

Well, his brother did warn him.

------

Flashback

From the doorway, Lukman watched his brother pack for his trip to Japan. He stared at Mystel's back as the shorter blonde stuffed his tight boxer shorts in, a couple of tight shirts, and some loose pants. There were no togas at all. He had a nagging suspicion at the back of his mind. He sighed.

"Little brother," Lukman started, "are you going to Beyblade, or are you going to get laid?"

Mystel bristled at this. He was currently wearing his loose-fitting toga, something he usually did on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Every other day was wearing stuff that made people horny when they were around him (because those togas had to be washed sooner or later, right?).

"Of course I'm going to Beyblade! You know I don't bed strangers! It's just that the stars told me that I'd find someone in Japan for me, so I'm bringing along these clothes."

Lukman sighed, but there was nothing he could do about it. At least his little brother was bringing along one toga. His brother would at least have one day where people wouldn't try to rape him, and the stars never lied, at least, not to people who could actually read them, like Mystel. The last time Lukman tried to look at the stars and figure something out, all he found out was that he apparently would have seventeen children with a cow. And from that moment on, Lukman knew that the stars hated him, so he never tried to read them ever again. If the stars said that Mystel was going to find his 'One True Love' in Japan, then he probably was going to.

But… Lukman took a look at the clothes his little brother was packing again. Those were the clothes that made women, men, heck, everyone, throw himself or herself at his little brother. Lukman knew that Mystel could take care of himself, but if gang rape occurred… Well, best to give Mystel a few words of advice so their mother couldn't blame him for not trying.

"Mystel, if you don't get raped by at least ten men or women before you get back, I swear I will sign myself up to work at the gay bar downtown as a stripper."

Mystel laughed.

"Don't worry, big brother! I have my ways to keep them away from me!"

Lukman watched as his little brother stuffed cans of Mace and Pepper Spray into his luggage. He sighed, he had tried. Indeed, his little brother could protect himself. Still, Lukman had an awful sense of foreboding.

"I'm done!" Mystel cried out, standing up and stretching out, his luggage neatly lying on the floor. He turned around and smiled at his big brother.

"Don't worry, Lukman, I'll be fine! If I'm not fine, I have my secret weapons." With that, the shorter blonde leapt at his brother and hugged the taller man tightly.

"You just make sure you get together with Tumaini while I'm gone, okay? That'll be the best welcoming come present ever! Love you, bye!" Mystel said, before rolling his luggage behind him right out the door, dodging the swat his brother had aimed for his head. A faint: "I'll write!" echoed back at Lukman, taunting him, but he put it out of his mind. If Mystel had any problems, he could just write back about it and Lukman would go to Japan to beat the crap out of anyone who hurt his little brother.

/Now… where is Tumaini?/

End Flashback

-----

At least, Mystel thought his brother warned him. Somewhere during their conversation… Mystel struck a classical thinking pose with his index finger and thumb extended and all the other fingers under his chin. He gave an appearance of a boy who was in the midst of deep and intelligent thought. All was serious and calm, before Mystel shrieked. Pulling a can of Mace out, he quickly sprayed the face of the offender, barely blinking an eye at the fallen man before him, before running in a random direction.

He couldn't ask anyone for directions, because he was pretty sure that no one would tell him the correct ones. They'd probably tell him the directions to their houses and tell him to wait at the door. And then the person who gave him the directions would go back to their home and rape him.

"Hey there, beautiful, your place or mine?" Mystel snarled and kicked the person who asked him that in the shin. Damn it! Didn't these people ever give up?

"Are you free tonight, or will it cost me?" Asked a rather fat and leery fellow. Mystel didn't even bother looking at the person who asked this before taking out his Mace and spraying him.

Seriously, he was wearing his mask and covering his eyes. Lukman had always said that his eyes were part of the reason why people kept on jumping him, so why was it that people were still trying to fuck him even after he covered his eyes? He was even wearing his loose toga, for Ra's sake! What kind of twisted world was this?

"Apart from being sexy, what else do you do for a living?" Mystel stopped at this. He turned around. Something about that voice reminded him of the voice tape that Boris had sent to him, saying that the voice was the voice of the person who was going to pick him up. A man was standing in front of him. His blue hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he looked like an okay guy. You know, apart from the fact that he just tried to hit on Mystel. He was also wearing the BEGA armband.

Was this the person that Boris told to pick him up? He glared at the man. Why was he trying to flirt with him, too?

The man didn't notice the glare, as Mystel's mask was on, but he did notice the rather dangerous snarl that had appeared on the blonde's face. Yup, sexy, but with a really scary and psychotic side to him as well. It was just like Boris had described the blonde.

"Chill, I'm just kidding." Inside, the man knew he was not kidding, the kid in front of him indeed, looked very sexy. "You're Mystel Khalid, right? I was sent by Boris. The name's Hitoshi."

Mystel glared at him, not that this 'Hitoshi' could see, as Mystel's mask was hiding the dark look.

"Why weren't you at the airport?"

At this, Hitoshi froze, but in anger rather than in fear.

"My… brother… he crashed my car." Hitoshi said through clenched teeth. The first thing he'd do when he got home was hurt Tyson. Badly. His pig of a brother was the reason why the beautiful creature before him was pissed off at him. Hitoshi was seething.

Suddenly, Mystel smiled. Hitoshi lost all sense of reality as he watched luscious pink lips curve into a smile. It was taking all of his willpower to keep himself from jumping the boy before him and becoming a pedophile.

"Then that's alright, then! I guess it's your brother's fault, no worries for you. Are you going to take me now?"

Trying to ignore the implications of such a question, Hitoshi nodded and led Mystel into the building that was just conveniently across the street. Walking in, Hitoshi started to exude killer intent as he saw the looks that many people were throwing Mystel. Hell, even Tom the badass, bald janitor was throwing glances and shaking his eyebrows at the Egyptian, but, since Hitoshi was an 'mature' and all, he was going to wait until Mystel was out of hearing and sight in order to castrate the others.

Walking in with Mystel into the room where all the BEGA members were going to meet, Hitoshi sighed when he saw the look that Brooklyn was giving the blonde. Normal people, Hitoshi could deal with. People like Brooklyn who were used to pulling random talents out of their asses, Hitoshi could not deal with. Speaking Arabic was one of those things. So, when Brooklyn suddenly started up a conversation in Arabic with Mystel and pulled the blonde down into the seat next to him in the center of the room, Hitoshi felt left out.

Leaving the door open so that the other members could walk in, Hitoshi walked over to the wall behind Brooklyn and Mystel for some self-questioning time.

/What is my name?/

/Hitoshi Kinoyama./

/How old am I?/

/21./

/What is my problem?/

/I'm lusting after a fucking 15 year old! Sheesh, when was the last time I got laid?/

Maybe he was taking it too far, maybe he was hurrying things along too much. In a short span of about seven minutes, how could he want the blonde so much? But, as he leaned on the wall behind where Brooklyn and Mystel were sitting and glanced at the expression on Brooklyn's face, he noticed that the orange-haired psychotic teen had the same ideas running through his head as Hitoshi had running through his own. Apparently, Mystel was enough of a charmer to make anyone who met him at first sight fall in love with him.

Brooklyn smiled peacefully as he continued to talk with the blonde before him about beaches. Random topic, he knew, but as long as he could see those lips moving, Brooklyn was happy. Even though he couldn't see the rest of Mystel's face, as a mask hid it, Brooklyn wasn't in a hurry to see. Hearing Mystel's voice was enough at the moment for him. After all, they were a team, and that meant that they would all be together for the next year or so. Brooklyn had all the time in the world.

"So, are there any beaches or oceans or other large bodies of water near here?" Mystel asked in Arabic, wanting to go swimming. It was a well-known fact to his family and friends back in Egypt that he loved water. I mean, his eyes were blue, he had blonde hair, and his bit beast was named Poseidon, the God who ruled over water, so of course, he would like water a lot.

And he found himself rather liking the orange-haired boy in front of him, as well. He was nice and he smiled a lot, which gave him about ten gold stars in Mystel's book. Then again, Mystel usually gave out stars generously… and took them back generously as well…

Anyways, Mystel was feeling like Brooklyn was the one person he could talk to the most. As a dark shadow fell over him, he didn't stop talking to Brooklyn, but secretly took out a can of Mace from his pocket.

"Hitoshi-san, is this room just for the BEGA beyblading team?" Mystel asked, not wanting the shadow over him to know that he knew it was there.

"Yeah." Hitoshi said from the other side of the room. Mentally, Mystel crossed out Hitoshi from his list of suspects. As far as he knew, when he entered the room, only Brooklyn was there, so therefore, there was no way he could know who the person looming above him was.

"Garland, why are you standing like that?" A high-pitched, girly voiced called out.

/Well, that answers my question./

"Nothing, Ming Ming, I'm just watching our teammates converse."

The figure that shadowed Mystel moved and once again, Mystel found that he could see Brooklyn's face more clearly. He felt the figure move the sit next to Mystel and a few seconds after that, another figure came skipping in the room. Mystel turned to face his other two teammates that had walked in. What had the girl said? Telegram?

"I'm Garland." The boy said, holding a hand out so that Mystel could shake it. Mystel smiled happily at the older boy and reached out a hand to shake the others. Sure, the whole 'Weird, Creepy Shadow Over Me' was kind of disturbing, but who could blame this Garland character? Mystel couldn't hold it against the boy for wanting to know whom he would spend a year and a half with. Besides, the boy hadn't tried to molest Mystel yet, and for that fact, Mystel was very grateful.

"I'm Ming Ming!" The girl who just skipped into the room said. Mystel eyed the bright, shocking blue hair of the new acquaintance, but who was he to complain? Brooklyn had orange hair and Hitoshi had dark blue hair, and he got along with the two of them just fine.

"Hello! I'm Mystel!" Mystel said enthusiastically, moving to shake Ming Ming's hand but being surprised when the young pop-diva enveloped Mystel in a hug.

"Aw, don't be so formal, Mystel-chan! Mystel-chan and Ming Ming are going to be together for a long time, so we're going to be like family!" Mystel grinned, despite the fact that Ming Ming had added the suffix usually added to the end of a girl's name. All his family was in Egypt, it was nice to have people he could call family here in Japan.

"Hey, sorry I'm kind of late. My name's Crusher." Wondering how such a large person could creep up on him, Mystel nevertheless smiled at the last member of BEGA and hugged the surprised older boy in the midsection.

"Hi, Crusher! My name's Mystel!" He said happily, though his voice was muffled by the teen's shirt. Ah, this was the life, he thought to himself. His teammates hadn't hit on him, and he was pretty damn safe. It was bliss. It was peaceful – hey, wait a minute.

"Whoever's hand is on my ass right now, remove it or I will remove it for you." Mystel hissed out threateningly, not even turning his head to see who had a hand on his ass.

"Ah, sorry, that's me." Brooklyn said apologetically, retracting his hand. Mystel released Crusher and sat back down facing Brooklyn.

"It's alright then, if it was an accident." Mystel said, completely unaware that over his head, Hitoshi was glaring at Brooklyn like he wanted the orange-haired teen to die. Oh, wait a second, he did. Sorry.

Hitoshi was glaring at Brooklyn and he wanted the orange-haired teen to die.

And Brooklyn didn't care.

Meanwhile, Garland was staring at Mystel's neck while Brooklyn was glaring at him to stop. Garland was definitely the only person who did not notice the glares going around in the room. Other than Mystel, Ming Ming, and Crusher, of course. Actually, it seemed like Mystel could only talk to Ming Ming and Crusher without a fear of getting molested and raped.

"Okay! Now since all of you are here," Hitoshi said, walking to the middle of the room, "I have to tell you that Boris doesn't allow anything other than perfection. You've all been called here because you all have talent in beyblading, and Boris is going to make you all the best as long as you all remain BEGA members. "

Here, Hitoshi glared at Brooklyn, for the orange-haired teen had just placed an arm around Mystel's shoulders.

"Practices start tomorrow and I expect you all to work your hardest. I am your coach, and you will all address me as just Hitoshi, because anything else makes me feel old."

Only Ming Ming gave a weak chuckle at this.

"Tomorrow, at 10 AM, meet me at the park right outside this building. If any of you get lost, call my cell phone and I'll help you."

/But not you two./ Hitoshi directed the thought at Brooklyn and Garland.

From the sidelines, Ming Ming and Crusher watched the glaring sequence that was going on between two of their teammates and their coach. Seeing Hitoshi glaring at Brooklyn, who was glaring at Garland, who was staring at Mystel's exposed neck made them feel like it was going to be a very, very long year and a half.

Over in Egypt, Lukman sneezed and wondered if he should set fire to all the gay bars in his vicinity so that he wouldn't have to work at one when Mystel came back defiled.

"Hey, Tumaini, I've got some bananas for you…"

He had other things to do than worry about his little brother, though.

--------------

A/N: Yes, Hitoshi will be after Mystel for a while. Hitoshi may be sort of a pedophile, but it's actually just because he hasn't gotten laid for a while.

Mystel isn't really that girl-ish, either. Once again, Hitoshi (and Brooklyn) (and Garland) just all need to get laid or get a hobby. They're starting to sexualize everything that they see.

According to Mystel's new best friend (who will be featured in the next chapter), Mystel "has the survival instincts of a fucking worm. He's flop about for a bit before sitting down and taking it."

Not everyone will be after Mystel's ass, though. =) In fact, some people will hate Mystel's ass.

Mystel's ass also helps pair people together.

… He sure has an amazing ass, doesn't he?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter is sort of typed up.

Sorry for this fan fiction being so long! Drop me a review and tell me how this fan fiction was!

- Ciamil B.


End file.
